Don't Let Me Go
by mt15
Summary: Caroline ends up one hundred years in the future in New Orleans, how she got there she doesn't remember. She only knows one person in New Orleans, and the last memory with him was of them banging against the tree. Can Caroline battle these conflicting feelings, and how can she get back to the past? What about the war and Klaus' past coming back to haunt him. Post 5x11. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Caroline was surrounded by unfamiliar people, and she took in what was around her. She noticed a bar and some clubs, and a saxophone playing on the street corner. This wasn't Mystic Falls. She walked forward, confused about where she was. She was hounded by a group of people, and she pushed her way through. She had know idea where she was.

Klaus was leaving a meeting with Marcel when he caught a glorious but familiar sent. He turned around quickly, and he spotted familiar blonde hair lost in a crowd of people. He flashes to her.

"Caroline?" He asked, his undead heart would be racing if he had one. She turned around, her golden hair in curled cascades flew with the wind.

"Klaus?" She asked, her voice showing a confused vulnerability. He was taken aback by this, and he walked towards her.

"What are you doing on Bourbon Street, sweetheart?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"I-I don't know..." Caroline responded, glancing around the active street of New Orleans trying to find an answer. He took a step towards her, and he stroked the side of her face. She gave him a confused look, and he quickly pulled his hand away.

"I am sorry sweetheart, but it has been a century since I have seen your face." He responded while he was mentally scolding himself.

"A century?" She asked, her brows crinkling together.

"I know, sweetheart. When you are discovering who you are time flies." Klaus said, throwing in a dimpled smile. She opened her mouth, but she quickly snapped it shut.

"I... don't remember this past c-century." Caroline responded, scared. He gave her a confused look.

"What do you remember, love?" Klaus asked her. She bit her lip, trying to remember the most recent events of her life. Most of them were fuzzy images of Matt at the Salvatore house, but the most clear image was of the woods.

"I remember it was 2014, there was woods. Matt was missing, and I was running around the woods," Caroline began, she tried to remember her memory. "I wasn't alone. Someone was there. It was... y-you. You came to me. W-we... kissed?," Caroline gasped. "Then, we... against a tree." She muttered incoherently, trying to make since of it.

"I remember that day quite clearly love, and it was a century ago. How did you get in New Orleans? Caroline, I have no idea what is going on. If this is one of your friends' petty distractions then I have had enough. Have I not done enough for you?! I left you for a century despite my... infatuation with you. I never came back, and I kept my promise. Just tell me. What more do you want of me?" Klaus began, enraged.

"No..no. I really don't know what is going on. I just..." She began. She cursed the silent tears that rolled down her face. Klaus' face softened, and he pulled the blonde into his arms. She stiffened, but she took all of the comfort she could get.

"We will figure it out, love. Let me take you to my home, and you can get settled there. I will get in contact with a witch as soon as I can." Klaus said. She walked beside him with an appropriate distance between them. People cleared a path for him, and she looked around, confused. He quickly led her to his house, and she looked at it in awe.

"It was my home before this city was built." Klaus explained, and she nodded. He invited her into his home.

"How are you feeling? Do you want any thing? I have water, alcohol, blood?" Klaus asked.

"I am fine, but I could use some rest." Caroline explained. Klaus led her up an impressive flight of stairs, and he led her into a guest room.

"There are some clothes in the drawers." Klaus said before walking out of the door.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, and he stopped. "Thank you." He sent her a small smile before walking out of the door. Caroline sat on the large bed, sinking into the mattress. She sighed at her confusion of what has happened. She opened the door to find a pair of her type of yoga pants and a t-shirt, ignoring all of the other stuff. She walked into the bathroom, and she jumped into the large shower. She let the shower wash away all of her worries and confusion temporarily. She never would have thought she would be in Klaus Mikaelson's house, but here she was. She was so confused about what had happened she didn't care. She dried her hair with a strange new invention that did it quickly. It was just a fan-like thing she couldn't comprehend. She quickly brushed her hair, and she slipped the pants and shirt on. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and she walked into the bedroom. She layed down on the bed, and she let rest overcome her.

When she awoke, it was 4 pm that afternoon. She groaned to herself and rolled out of the bed. She knew that she needed to feed, but she still wasn't comfortable feeding straight from the vein. She also knew that it was doubtful that Klaus had any blood bags due to his controversial dietary and feeding habits. She walked out on the large balcony, and she overlooked the city. It seemed to thrive generously, and people crowded the streets anticipating Mardi Gras that was to come within the next few weeks. She checked a calender that was hanging on a restaurant with her eyes. It was Fabruary 15th, 2114. Her breath hitched at the strange digital contraption of a calender. The last memory of her and Klaus in the woods was on January 23rd, 2014. She sat down on the balcony, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. She felt silent tears begin to stream down her face, and she cursed herself for being so weak. What about her mom? She couldn't see her again anymore. She stiffened when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus asked. She opened her eyes to find that the daylight had faded into a moonlit night, and the iridescent lights were beautifully scattered abroad. She must have fallen into a tentative sleep. Klaus sat beside her, and he dangled his legs off of the balcony, cloning her position. She turned to him, and he noticed the red puffiness of her eyes. She gave him a small, water smile and he slowly rubbed her back. She let out a choking sound before crashing herself against him. He took her into his arms.

"Caroline, it is okay. I have a witch coming tomorrow, and she will send you back." Klaus whispered. He wasn't good at comforting people, but Caroline made it come so natural to him. She turned to him, and she pulled away slightly, still not comfortable completely with the emotions and fires of passion he sat off inside of her. She sighed, and she watched a bar sign blink across from them. He watched her, and he thought he had never layed on on such a beautiful, exquisite creature. He thought she would never come to him, yet her she was. Although it wasn't purposefully, she was here, and he could take what he could get. She looked out on the view again, and she was still amazed.

"It is beautiful." She agreed, stealing a look from him.

"I can show it to you." Klaus said, standing up and offering her his hand to help her stand. She tentatively took it. They walked together, and Caroline eventually released his hand when they exited her room. When they were outside of her house, she looked around in awe.

"I've never been anywhere." She whispered, and he smiled a smile only for her. She walked by his side a little closer than her appropriate distance for them. She gasped when they passed a witch shop.

"Do the humans know?" Caroline asked, astonished.

"Of the supernatural?," Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. "Some of them do, but this is New Orleans, the center of voodoo and 'make believe," Klaus' mocking tone amused Caroline. "Most of them are still oblivious, but vampires and witches thrive here. I will take credit for that." Klaus stuffed his hands in the pocket of his black blazer, and Caroline rolled her eyes at his proud tone. Her white blouse blew slightly in the wind, and they continued to walk forward. She rested her hands in the pockets of her army green jacket, mimicking his actions. She was incredulous with the fine architecture of the city, and Klaus was taken aback by her passion to learn more.

"I see why Mystic Falls has not seen from your cunning whiles in a century, for you are living in the most beautiful city I have every seen, given I have never been anywhere." Caroline gave him a smile.

"No, Caroline. You are the reason I haven't been in Mystic Falls. I made a promise I intended to keep." Her breath hitched when she recalled that day... the day of her last memory. The day she finally allowed herself to let go and be truly happy. The day that would haunt the back of her mind with the happiness that she restricted herself from feeling. They passed a beautiful catholic church, and Caroline stopped amazed by its beauty.

"Klaus." She gasped, and she walked closer. Caroline touched the outer wall of the church, tracing the divine crevices with her hand.

"This church is quite old, Caroline. It is from the mid 1800s, and I was friends with several of the priests. Very fine men they are." Klaus said with a smirk. Caroline turned around, and she gave Klaus an excited look. Klaus new she was just getting to see the world for herself, and she was such an intriguing creature to be around, especially when she was excited. It was like she radiated light everywhere she went.

"So beautiful." He muttered to himself, and she heard it. She looked at him, with big eyes that took him really in for the first time. His style hadn't changed much. He was in dark jeans, black boots, a dark blue henley and a black jacket. His hair seemed a bit wavier though, and she couldn't help but admire it sinfully. He guided her back to his house, and she stopped in his large living room.

"You have had a long day Caroline. How about you get some more rest before you visit the witch tomorrow?" Klaus asked, walking closer to her.

"Okay." Caroline simply responded, glancing up towards the hybrid. He smiled at her, and she turned on her heel heading up the stairs. He was starting to rise strange feelings out of her, and all Caroline wanted to do was be comforted by her mom.

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I hoped you liked the prologue. If you did, please let me know so I can decide whether to continue this story or not. I am super excited about it, and I hope you are to. **

**Also, if you did not know all of my prologues are a lot shorter than a regular chapter, so my next update will be more extensive. **

**Thank you guys. Let me know what you think! :) **

**-Mckenzie-**


	2. Chapter 1: Bring Me to Life

Chapter 1: Bring Me to Life

Flashback to 100 years prior to the story.

Caroline walked into the Salvatore home, listening to the crackle of the fire and zipping her jacket up higher to attempt to hide the fact her shirt had been torn. She saw Matt sitting on the couch, and she sighed before plopping down in a seat. The rest of the night was just a blur while she replayed her and Klaus is the woods.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked her in the car. Caroline broke down then, realizing she had just had sex with the enemy, but it felt _so _good to kiss him. It just kind of happened.

"Caroline, what is wrong?" Bonnie asked. They pulled into her house, and Stefan was there too because Caroline had asked her most understanding friend there.

"I did something... bad." Caroline told Stefan, and she ran into his arms. He quickly embraced her, and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Bonnie watched the scene unfold, and she walked towards the two friends.

"What did you do, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, immediately worried. "Did you find a way to bring Katherine back?" Caroline scoffed, and she glared at Bonnie.

"I wish. It is even worse. I...I..." Caroline began, she pulled away from Stefan.

"I had amazing, scandalous sex with Klaus and I... don't regret it." Caroline said bravely before hanging her head in shame. Bonnie's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She clenched her fists, but Stefan looked not surprised. He looked at Caroline in sympathy, and Caroline shrugged before going into her house. Stefan followed her into her living room, and Bonnie was outside in too much shock to function.

"Am I an awful person?" Caroline whispered, glancing up at Stefan.

"No Caroline," Stefan responded, his face full of emotion. He pulled the blonde in for another hug. "You are the least awful person I know." Caroline whimpered against his chest, feeling safe in the arms of her best friend.

"I... don't regret it though. I didn't want to have feelings for him, and I loathe him because of it." Caroline admitted. Stefan stroked her hair.

"Go get some sleep, Caroline. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Stefan whispered before kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him, and she walked in the safety and warmth of her home. Stefan walked back outside.

"I told you it would happen sooner or later. Do not blame her; she has fallen for the hybrid." Stefan said. Bonnie looked at him incredulously.

"My best friend would never fall for such an abomination. Plus, she is just getting over Tyler." Bonnie said pointedly. Stefan let out a soft chuckle.

"Listen to her, Bonnie. Do not let her tear herself up for falling for the wrong person. Didn't Elena do the same?" Stefan challenged, and Bonnie's lips twitched.

"I guess, but are you sure it wasn't just a spur-of-the-moment ordeal?" Bonnie asked. Stefan quickly shook his head.

"Listen to her, Bonnie. I talked to her the other day, and there is something different. She just doesn't realize it." Stefan explained. Bonnie hung her head.

"What do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know..." Stefan admitted.

"I have a plan." Bonnie said firmly.

Present time:

Caroline shot awake, and she glanced around her. She groaned when she realized where she was again. She put on a pair of jeans and a simple blue and white striped tank top. (At least this was still okay to wear). She left her hair in natural waves, and she walked slowly down the stairs. She was greeted by Klaus at the bottom.  
>"Hello, sweetheart. Are you feeling any better?" Klaus asked, concerned. She simply gave him a small smile. He moved out of her way as she walked into his living room. She pulled a random book off of the book shelf, and she began reading.<p>

"The witch will be here shortly, love." Klaus informed her, and she nodded while reading the book diligently. He sat by her on the couch, picking up another random book that he had been previously reading before she came down the stairs. There was a knock on the door, and Klaus rose to answer it. A petite brunette walked through the doorway, her straight hair wind blown from the oncoming storm.

"Niklaus, it is nice to see you again." The brunette said, batting her lashes and twirling her hair. The brunette bit her lip. Caroline felt an odd pang of jealousy at the obvious flirting attempt.

"Sera, I need your assistance." Klaus cut to the point. Sera arched her brow.

"This fine woman here came from the past, and we do not know how she got here or why." Klaus explained. The witch nodded.

"How far back.?" Sera asked.

"One hundred years." Caroline answered, crossing her arms. The witch looked puzzled.

"That is a spell that only a Bennett line witch is able to do, and that line is near perished. Only one witch remains." Sera explained. Caroline's mouth fell wide open.

"Bonnie." She whispered, and Klaus looked taken aback also.

Who is the current living witch?" Caroline demanded.

"I... don't know. Because she is so powerful, no one knows who she is. She has been living under the radar for quite some time now." Sera admitted. Caroline sighed, losing hope. Klaus unconsciously rubbed the side of her arm to comfort her, and she stiffened. He pulled back immediately, and she relaxed a little more.

"Is there any way to undo the spell?" Klaus asked.

"If there was, I wouldn't know. This is strictly just a Bennett spell." Sera said. Caroline hung her head.

"What was Bonnie thinking?" Caroline whispered.

"Thank you, Sera. You are free to go." Klaus dismissed the witch. Sera smiled and walked out of the door. Caroline fell on the couch, resting her head against the arm.

"Caroline-" Klaus began, but Caroline cut it off.

"Talk about anything else, please." Caroline begged, closing her eyes. Klaus sat down beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Anything but what just happened." Caroline whispered.

"Let's talk about your last memories. Let's see if we are able to figure out Miss Bennett's intentions for the spell." Klaus suggested.

"I don't remember anything past the woods." Caroline groaned. Klaus shot her a worried look.

"You have to remember something else, sweetheart. I remember walking you to the Salvatore house, and I kissed you goodbye. Do you remember?" Klaus asked hopefully. Caroline thought.

"I remember a little fuzzily. I remember Bonnie driving me home, and calling Stefan to my house to talk. I remember... I don't know." Caroline sank in her seat. '_I remember how good the kiss felt.' _Caroline guiltily thought in her head.

"Stefan showed up at your house, and Bonnie dropped you off, love. What else?" Klaus asked. Caroline's brows wrinkled together. Klaus touched her arm lovingly, and she didn't shrug him away this time.

"_I did something... bad." Caroline told Stefan, and she ran into his arms. He quickly embraced her, and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Bonnie watched the scene unfold, and she walked towards the two friends. _

"_What did you do, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, immediately worried. "Did you find a way to bring Katherine back?" Caroline scoffed, and she glared at Bonnie. _

"_I wish. It is even worse. I...I..." Caroline began, she pulled away from Stefan. _

"_I had amazing, scandalous sex with Klaus and I... don't regret it." Caroline said bravely before hanging her head in shame. Bonnie's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. She clenched her fists, but Stefan looked not surprised. He looked at Caroline in sympathy, and Caroline shrugged before going into her house. Stefan followed her into her living room, and Bonnie was outside in too much shock to function. _

"_Am I an awful person?" Caroline whispered, glancing up at Stefan. _

"_No Caroline," Stefan responded, his face full of emotion. He pulled the blonde in for another hug. "You are the least awful person I know." Caroline whimpered against his chest, feeling safe in the arms of her best friend. _

"_I... don't regret it though. I didn't want to have feelings for him, and I loathe him because of it." Caroline admitted. Stefan stroked her hair. _

"_Go get some sleep, Caroline. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Stefan whispered before kissing the top of her head. She smiled at him, and she walked in the safety and warmth of her home. _Caroline gasped, and she looked at his hand that was still on her arm.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Klaus asked, bending down beside her. Caroline's eyes went wide, and she smiled.

"I... remember." Caroline said, and Klaus smiled.

"What do you remember, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"I remember running into Stefan's arms as a mess, and telling them what I had done and-" she realized who she was opening up to. He looked genuinely interested anyway.

"You don't have to tell me, love." Klaus said, and Caroline looked at him in disbelief.

"I... will tell you," Caroline said after a while. "Bonnie was mad, especially when I said...," she started blushing then, but she had to get her crap together eventually. "Especially when I said that I didn't regret it. Stefan followed me, being my best friend as usual. He told me everything would be okay, and that I was okay for not regretting it. He hugged me tight and held me close until I calmed down until I went upstairs to go to sleep. I don't remember anything past then, but why I remember this now I don't know." Caroline explained. Klaus' eyes were dancing in hidden happiness. His fear of her regretting it was wrong, and she had admitted it herself. He grabbed her hand shyly, and he rubbed circles on the back of her hand. Caroline sighed, and she layed down against the arm of the couch. Klaus watched her intently as she closed her eyes with worry, her blonde hair framing her face beautifully.

"What is this century like?" Caroline asked, sitting up beside him. He smiled at the sudden change of topic.

"It isn't much different from the last, love. There is more technology, and people are beginning to lose sight of what is really important. You would have loved the 18th century, sweetheart. Everything was much simpler, and I was traveling the world then. Plus, you would have been beautiful in the dresses." Klaus said smugly. Caroline smiled brightly, her face lighting up with radiant light.

"What is the music like?" Caroline asked, sitting on her knees.

"Very electronic; I am not fond of it myself." Klaus admitted. She sighed, and she looked around his house again.

"I will get you back, sweetheart. You have my word." Klaus promised. Caroline looked down, sad.

"What if I don't want to go back?" Caroline asked, looking up at him through her lashes while her head hang.

"Why would you say that, Caroline? What is on your mind?" Klaus asked.

"They are all going to hate me, and they are going to make me regret finally being happy for once, even if it was just for a few hours. Elena is going to hate me the most because it would be the biggest betrayal of all, and Stefan would be the only person there for me. Do you know where Stefan is, anyway?" Caroline asked hopefully. Klaus took a deep breath.

"The last I heard he was living in Savannah, Georgia, but he and I aren't on the best of terms due to the whole _ripper_," Klaus said, and Caroline's breath hitched at his thick accent. "fiasco."

"Did it happen again?" Caroline asked, concerned.

"No, he has been keeping himself busy. You were supposed to be in Savannah with him along with a new boyfriend named... James or something." Klaus explained. Caroline wrinkled her brows. Caroline turned to look at him for the first time. She noticed how he hadn't changed his look at all, and she suddenly felt a strong urge to touch the stubble that was on his cheek. She resisted it for obvious reasons, even though she could feel their pleasing scratches on her lips again in the back of her mind. She lightly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"If you do not want to go back, you do not have to. You are welcome to stay as long as you like; you know this, love." Klaus reminded her. She hung her head lightly, and she layed her head down on the sofa. Klaus touched her shoulders for a light massage, and she moaned quietly before gasping.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her quickly.

"I remember something else." Caroline said.

"Tell me, please." Klaus said sweetly yet assertively, his normal tone with her.

"I just remember writing in my journal that night, and I remember going to sleep quickly. It isn't much, but why do I keep having flashbacks at random?" Caroline asked. Klaus cupped her face. Caroline gasped again.

"I remember my dream, too. It is you that is making me remember. Sometimes when you touch me I remember." Caroline explained her idea. Klaus nodded, and he brushed her hair out of her face. She felt the familiar burn in the back of her throat, and Klaus somehow knew exactly what was wrong when he walked in with a blood bag for her.

"Thank you." She croaked before taking it quickly from his hand and dropping her vampire features accidentally. She tore into the contents and sucked generously, allowing the sweet liquid to fill her mouth. She blushed, looking down when she finished and retrieving her true nature as a vampire. She eventually willed herself to look up and she found Klaus staring at her in awe, approaching her slowly. He took her blood bag, and he threw it into the trash can. She hung her head again, finding her feet a very interesting subject to stare at. He grabbed her hand in front of him, and she slowly lifted her head up to find him staring softly at her. She let her head hang again in embarrassment; she had lost control in front of Klaus. He put his finger under her chin, lifting her head so she could look into his eyes. Her breath hitched, and she tried to revert her eyes. They just wouldn't cooperate with his intense blue orbs gazing into her soul.

"Don't ever be ashamed of yourself, Caroline. You are beautiful." He whispered Her breath hitched at the intensity. Her gaze fell down to his full lips, teasing her by being mere inches away. He released his hold on her, and he backed away. She felt him awakening parts and feelings within her she had never discovered before. His gaze intensified, and he could see everything within her soul. She breathed heavily, and she walked towards him. There eyes did a dance, trying to take eachother's souls in. She backed away slowly, and she halted when his face fell.

"I think I need some sleep." She said, still feeling the adrenaline from their fire-like intensity. He walked closer, and she was paralyzed in her spot.

"Goodnight, Caroline." Klaus whispered breathlessly. Her face flushed with her emotions, and she choked before talking.

"Goodnight." She whispered before turning around and walking up the stairs.

**Thank you for reading this! ****_Please _****follow, favorite and ****_please _****review. It gives me motivation to update faster. Thank you for the reviews on the last. Also, check out my other story Scarred. It is another Klaroline including StefanxRebekah BonniexKol and DamonxElena**

**Songs: **

**Bring Me to Life- Evanscence **

**No One- Alicia Keys**

**Wake Me Up- Avicii**


End file.
